Bouleversement
by Barefoot Beach Bum
Summary: Bouleversement. The reversal of fortunes. Major AU. Can't exactly tell you a summary without ruining the plot. Extra angsty. Character deaths. Read and Review please!


Warm fingers stroked her cold, unmoving ones. Tony stared at his girlfriend, wishing that he could do _something_. But the only thing that anyone could do for her now was to pull the plug...and Tony wasn't prepared to do that. He had been fighting the Potts family in court for nearly two months because he refused to let her go, he couldn't let Pepper go. Not after everything she did for him. He just needed to find a cure...

Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis had taken over Pepper's body too quickly. The couple had only found eight months ago, and now she couldn't breath on her own; declared officially brain dead. Tony had donated a large portion of his fortune into finding a cure, but without it, there was nothing he could do.

Tony let out a shaky breath, bringing his left hand up to wipe the tears away, dragging his callused fingers a crossed his unshaven face. He hadn't had a shower since the trial, the judge ruling in favor of the Potts family. They would let her go tomorrow morning.

The thought made Tony's chest tightened, more tears escaping his dark, sunken eyes. He laid his head down beside her hand, pressing his lips against her fingers. Soon, he fell asleep.

* * *

_In his dreams, they were dancing. Pepper's healthy body was pressed against his, bringing warmth Tony hadn't felt in a long time. He smiled, moving to cup her cheek as they swayed slowly. The redhead leaned into his touch, letting her eyes slip closed. _

_Tony smiled a bit wider, trailing his hand down to wrap around her waist, burying his face into her shoulder. Silence wrapped itself around them, embracing them in warmth. Gently, they swayed. _

_It was when she started getting colder that Tony pulled away. Pepper was slowly fading away in his arms, her body slowly disappearing. His chest tightened._

_"Pepper," he said, cupping her face. A small, graceful smile appeared on her face, and when Tony blinked, she was gone. The brunet let out a loud wail, sinking to his knees. _

W

* * *

Gasping, Tony sat up, looking around. Frowning, he took in the hospital bed he lay on. Shaking his head, he stood, snatching the IV out. He walked out the door, his frown deepening when he saw Pepper's family crowded around another hospital room.

_Please let this be a dream_, he thought, his feet carrying him forward. Eli Potts clasped his shoulder as Tony passed him, squeezing his son-in-laws shoulder.

White. That's all the billionaire saw. No red hair, pale skin. Just white.

Another wail escaped his lips, and he stumbled to the bed. Falling to his knees, he buried his head into the clean sheets. His fingers gripped the sheets, knuckles turning as white as the walls around him. He couldn't breathe. The air felt like it was burning his lungs.

"I-I didn't get to say goodbye," he yelled, his tears staining the sheets. The sheets dampened with his misery, absorbing the endless mass of it. Looking up at her family, his sad brown eyes met five blue ones.

"Why didn't you let me say goodbye," he whispered, lip trembling. He was met by silent. "_Why_!?" He screamed, banging his hands down on the mattress, standing. Tony's chest heaved, the man hyperventilating. He stumbled toward them, where Eli stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Tony-"

"Don't talk to me," he growled. "Where is she? I need to see her..."

A nurse walked up, frowning at his yells. "Sir, please refrain from yelling."

Tony scowled. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want! The only fucking woman I care about just died and I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye! Do you know how that feels? I-I..." He choked, his shoulders slumping. "I love her...A-And now she's gone..."

Terror ate at the edges of Tony's sanity, feeling like he inhaled death with every breath. He took a deep breath, feeling rational thought slip away from his control. The muscle where the arc once sat tensed, leaving Tony to lean against the wall to gasp. His vision blurred, the objects doubling. Blindly, he stumbled forward, arms outstretched. Crashing into a medical cart, he fell, slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

When he woke, his eyes fluttered, crust rimming the thick brunette eyelashes. Lifting his arms, Tony frowned at the metal clank that followed. He looked down to see both of his wrists handcuffed. Huffing, he laid his head back against his hard pillow, letting his eyes slip closed again.

"Mr. Stark," a feminine voice came. He opened an eye, disinterested in the world. If Pepper wasn't in it, he didn't belong in it without her. His eyes widened.

"Pepper," he whispered hoarsely. The redhead smiled gently, walking and sitting beside him. He knew she was real from the warmth of her hand. Tony whimpered and leaned into her touch, moving and kissing her palm.

"Tony," she whispered. "Why...?"

He knew the rest of the question. She didn't need to waste precious air asking more. He let his eyes close again.

"I love you..." He rasped. "Please don't leave me again..." Tears clung to his eyelashes, falling when gravity dragged them slowly down his cheeks. "_Please_..."

She smiled gently, kissing his forehead. "I have to go, Tony. You know I'm-"

He flinched. "No. You aren't. Y-You're at home..." His lip trembled. "Safe...! You're not dead!" Tony shouted. Doctors entered his room, ignoring Pepper's fading form. They pinned his shoulders down, forcing his flailing body to stay still. "Pepper!"

He felt the cool pinch of a needle in his neck, and again, he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_She was wearing a white dress when he saw her. The waves lapped at the sand gently. Pepper sat alone, causing Tony to walk up to her, joining her on the sand. Gently, he took her hand, causing her to look at him. Strands of hair flew across her face, her dress blowing up slightly. A wide grin greeted him, and she leaned into his side. _

_Tony closed his eyes, pressing his lips to her hair. Together, they sat in silence, until Pepper broke it. _

_"Tony," she said, gripping his hand tighter. "I need to tell you something..."_

_He quirked an eyebrow, frowning a bit. "What do you mean?"_

_"I told my family to pull the plug." _

_He jolted, scrambling to kneel in front of her. "What!?"_

_She looked unnerved. "You knew it had to happen, we can't escape death. Don't fight it, the truth, It's just buried in there," she said, tapping his forehead. "Have you always had dreams in such…vividness? I feel like I'm in an HD TV." _

_He couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, they're always this detailed. That's why...Umm...That's why New York was so bad..."_

_She rolled her eyes, laying back on the damp sand. "Of course Tony Stark would have dreams in HD."_

* * *

The days blurred into weeks, and the weeks melted into months. The hospital finally released him, claiming that he was of sound mind now.

Apparently, they were insane too.

But now he could go home. Tony missed his home. With Pepper living with him, she made his modern penthouse feel warm, like love actually /existed/. He had grieved, finally letting Pepper go, a chunk of himself with her.

Stepping out of the elevator, he made eye contact with his best friend who had been waiting for his arrival. Rhodey embraced Tony in a hug, the later leaning into him, but not hugging back.

"Where is she?" Tony asked, his voice hoarse. "I-I need to see her..."

Rhodey pulled back, smiling. "Charlie!" He yelled. Padded footsteps echoed through the hallway adjacent to the living room. Tony turned, smiling and sinking to his knees.

"Daddy!" Charlie yelled, her small arms wrapping around his father's neck. He hugged his daughter back, kissing the side of her head.

"Hello, pumpkin. Have you been giving Uncle James a hard time?"

She giggled into his ear, her curls tickling the side of his face. "Yes, Daddy..." Charlotte Marie Stark pulled back to look at him. "Daddy?"

Tony's smile fell, his expression becoming solemn. "Yes?"

"Is Mommy in heaven?" She asked, her large brown eyes staring into his. Her father's chest tightened, and a small, sad smile came upon his lips.

"Yes, Charlie. Mommy's in heaven."

* * *

Rolling his shoulders, Tony straightened his tie, glancing over at his now grown daughter. She was dressed in white cotton, the sea breeze fluffing the delicate layers. In her hand was a bouquet of white calla lillies.

"Charlie," he said. She looked up, her curls blowing into her face. He walked to her, pulling something out of his pocket. Producing a diamond necklace, Tony showed it to her.

"Something old," he murmured. Her jaw dropped slightly.

"Is that...?" She questioned. Tony nodded.

"Yeah...It was Pepper's," the brunet said, clearing his throat. "She...Since your mom can't be here..." He smiled sadly. "You know what I mean."

His daughter stared down at the necklace. "I remember when she wore that..."

Tony chuckled a bit, walking behind her and put the necklace on his daughter. He sighed, swallowing as the memory of him doing the same to his Pepper almost twenty years again. Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek.

"My little girl is growing up," he whispered, pulling away.

She smiled gently, moving to hug him. "You can let go, Daddy. I'll be okay."

Tony chuckled, sniffing a bit. "I don't want to." This caused Charlie to laugh, pulling away.

"Come on," she said. "The music's started."

Tony paused, frowning. "I'm getting too old for this."

Charlie laughed, and moved to loop her arm through his. She glanced over at him. "I love you."

Tony had to swallow to avoid crying. "Eh. Not any more."

His daughter rolled her eyes, looking straight ahead. "Lies."

Tony grinned. "I know."

* * *

He sat among the beach, shoes half-hazardly strewn beside him, along with his socks. He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze caress his cheeks. Sighing, he rubbed his face. "She's grown up so much, Pepper..." he murmured to the wind. The crash of the waves answered him, and he berated himself for expecting an answer.

His head whipped to the side when he heard gunshots. Tony stood, running to the reception patio. Men in black were everywhere, and Tony briefly saw his daughter, huddled under a table, her husband holding a gun. For once, he was glad she married a SHIELD agent.

A couple more shots rang out, and Tony fell to the ground, struggling to breath. He glanced down, watching his white shirt become red. Rolling his head to the side, he made eye contact with Charlie. Her startled brown eyes meet his, pleading with him.

She was the last thing he saw as he closed his eyes, welcoming the dark warmth that enveloped him.

_Pepper, I'm coming home._

* * *

Ive had had this one written for a while. Thank you so much to my lovely editor, Carmen, whom I'm sure I annoyed the piss out of.

**And another thing. I now have an Instagram (Username: Pepperonylove) and on Twitter ( BBBfanfiction). I'll be posting previews of each short story ****_before _****I post up here on Instagram. I'll put on twitter when a new story (or chapter) is up. Please follow me!**

Thank you for reading! Review please!


End file.
